It's Still Rock and Roll To Me
by tomfool
Summary: Draco tries to give Harry a lesson in the latest style, can he change his mind? Second in the Billy Joel song-fic series Humor, slash references


It's Still Rock and Roll to Me  
  
  
  
Draco sighed. It was just no use, Harry was hopeless when it came to fashion and style. Right now he was modeling yet another prospective outfit for Draco, and, like all the others it was bad, very bad. He had on a dark navy suit and pink dress shirt with purple horizontal stripes, which looked bad, but that wasn't the horrible part, the tie he had decided to try on with the outfit was at least ten and a half cm wide. Draco sighed again, it was time to give Harry a crash course in style and demeanor. "Harry, luv, we have got to fix this."  
  
Harry gave him an indignant look and said, "What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearin'?"  
  
Draco smiled as the music began to play over the loudspeakers in the department store and replied, "Can't you tell that your ties too wide."  
  
Harry shook his head and asked, "Maybe I should buy some old tab collars. . .?"  
  
"Welcome back to the age of jive." Grabbing a girl dressed in the latest style who conviently happened to be walking by and began to dace with her. Facing Harry, Draco sang, "Where have you been hidn' out lately honey? You can't dress trashy til you spend a lot of money"  
  
To which Harry replied, "Everybody's talkin' bout the new sound, funny, but it's still rock and roll to me."  
  
Draco sighed again and pointed out the window to Harry's car in the parking lot.  
  
"What's the matter with the car I'm drivin'?"  
  
"Can't you tell that it's out of style?"  
  
"Should I get a set of Whitewall Tires?" Harry asked pulling out a clipping from an ad.  
  
"Are you gonna cruise the Miricle Mile?" He gave Harry a look that said 'I don't think so!' and continued singing, "Nowadays you can't be too sentimental, your best bet's a true baby blue Continental"  
  
"Hot funk, Cool punk, even if it's old junk it's still rock and roll to me." Harry said in defense of his orange and pink Trans Am. "Ohhhh, It doesn't matter what they say in the papers cause it's always been the same old scene. There's a new band in town, but you can't get the sound from a story in a magazine, aimed at your average teen." Harry walked over to the clearence rack in desparate hopes of finding something stylish to get Draco off his back. Holding up a new outfit, he asked simply, "How about a pair of pink sidewinders and a bright orange pair of pants."  
  
Draco calmly traded the outfit Harry was holding up for a plain black t- shirt and a tight pair of blue jeans. "You could really be a Beau Brummel baby, if you just give it half a chance." pointing to an ad on the back of the Whitewall Tire cutout he said, "Don't waste your money on a new set of speakers, you get more mileage from a cheap pair of sneakers."  
  
"Next phase, new wave, dance craze anyways, it's still rock and roll to me."  
  
Draco sighed and pointed at Ron and Hermione, who just happeded to be walking by at the exact moment their presence was needed. Hermione was involved in a conversation with Percy, who was shopping with them, and Ron was engrossed in reading a book about the last game the Cannons had won, which was copyrighted 1980."What's the matter with the crowd I'm seein'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't you know that they're out of touch?"  
  
Feeling like he obviously couldn't live up to Draco's expectations Harry angrily demanded "Should I try to be a straight A student?!"  
  
Draco just pointed again to Hermione and Percy and sang, "If ya are than you think too much. Don't you know about the new fashion honey? All ya need are looks and a whole lot of money."  
  
"It's the next phase dance craze anyways, It's still rock and roll to me. Everybody's talkin' bout the new sound funny, but it's still rock and roll to me."  
  
As the song finished and the crowd gathered around them clapped Draco sighed once more and said quietly, so only Harry could hear, "You are hopeless, but I love you anyways."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a kiss that left them both breathless, and whispered just as quietly, "What say we go home, and you can help me get the 'horrible' clothes off."  
  
And that is why Harry wound up prancing around the room modeling his nakedness for Draco, and why Draco never tried to change Harry's style again. 


End file.
